


That One Time Frank Just Couldn't Wait

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Frank is impatient and sometimes Gerard gets back sooner than he was supposed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Frank Just Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank ao3 user [Cock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cock/pseuds/cock) for being a rad beta B)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?

On tour everyone agreed that Gerard was the luckiest. Their new bus had eight bunks, and one small bedroom at the end with a circular bed. It also had a bathroom and a small living area, complete with couch, sink/kitchenette, and a table. Gerard, being the total diva he is, claimed the bedroom for himself leaving the guys and their manager to divvy up the bunks. It was an unspoken agreement that whenever one of them scored a fuck that they would get the room and Gerard would sleep in the empty bunk. Given that that didn't happen more than a few times a week, Gerard didn't care.

On Tuesday morning, the Way brothers, Ray, and Bob were sitting around the small table drinking coffee and arguing over what songs to play for practice.

“Well we definitely need to work on 'I Never Told You What I Do for a Living' because Gerard always seems to have trouble remembering the lyrics.” Ray commented.

“And you and Frank need to work on Hang ‘Em High and Give ‘Em Hell, because Frank keeps forgetting his queue and staring late.” Gerard added.

Frank walked into the small living area rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I heard my name. What’s going on?”

“Practice today.” Mikey reminded him, rolling his eyes.

“Oh shit, really?”  Frank paused a moment as everyone looked at him. “I don’t think I’m really up to playing today. I've got a _terrible_ stomachache and I think I may have a fever.” He threw a hand over his eyes dramatically just to make sure his band mates knew the depth of his pain and would let him off the hook.

Everyone at the table groaned in unison.

Gerard spoke first. “Are you sure you need to miss practice again? You have already missed 2 this month.”

“Yeah, weren't you sick last week?” Ray questioned.

“I _was_ sick last week maybe I’m not all the way over it yet. This is the last practice I’ll miss this month, promise.”

Gerard sighed. “Fine, last one though, seriously."

“Yeah yeah yeah, got it. I promise. I think I’m just gonna take some Pepto and go back to bed.” Frank said rummaging through the cupboard and taking out a bottle of medicine. “See you guys when you get back.”

The guys nodded and waved their hands in dismissal as Frank exited the room.

 

~~~

 

Frank lay awake in his bunk waiting for the chatter to stop, signaling the band’s departure. He lay still until he felt the bus shift as each member climbed off. Once it was silent, he got out of bed and tiptoed through the living room, making sure he was alone. When he was positive the coast was clear he went back to his bunk and crawled under it. It was a tight fit, just tight enough that only he or Mikey would be able to fit without some form of injury. Not that Mikey would be poking around under Frank's bunk anyways. He pulled a black bag out from behind some old clothes in the farthest back corner and opened it up. Inside was a bright red vibrating dildo and a bottle of cherry flavored lube.

One of their previous gigs had been in a navy town with numerous sex shops, and out of curiosity, Frank entered one. He hadn't been intending to buy anything, just to look around, but once he'd seen the bright red vibrator he'd had to have it. The lube was a surprisingly pleasant afterthought. His heart was in his throat when he'd smuggled it onto the bus, terrified that one of the guys would stop him or ask about his purchase. He had been fortunate enough to avoid that. He hadn't been caught so far.

The only bad thing about it was how loud the vibrations were. There was no way he could use it with his band mates bunking around him so he took every opportunity he had to use it; and some days, like today, he _made_ opportunities.

Frank walked down the hall lined with bunks the the end of the bus where Gerard’s room resided. Using it in a small, cramped, bunk just didn't cut it and little to Gerard's knowledge, Frank uses his room to play. He lays out on Gerard’s bed, wriggling a hand under the waistband of his jeans and boxers and rubbing himself to life. The confining space of his jeans gets old fast and he shimmies out of them and flings them over the side of the bed, onto the floor. Once the jeans are off he splays out and throws an arm over his face and imagines its Gerard's hand on his cock while he uses his right hand to carelessly jack himself off. He stops right before he comes and lathers his fingers with lube before teasing himself open to fit the larger than life size rubber dick. He can't muffle the few whimpers that slip past his lips as he adds a second, then third finger and rocks on his hand. He gives up on trying to quiet himself and lets out a loud groan as he brushes against his prostate. It's enough to make his cock jerk and send shivers down his spine. He pushes back harder against his fingers, imagining what Gerard would do to him if he was there.

When he cant wait a second longer he spreads lube over the rubber cock and slowly pushes it inside himself. He breathes hard at the stretch and moans when it rubs in all the right places. He was too into it to hear the guys arriving early from practice. 

Mikey hobbled in with a sprained ankle and the rest of the guys, feeling bad for postponing practice for yet another reason.

“We’ll just have to try again in a few days.” Gerard said as he stripped off his shirt and headed towards his room. He kicked open his door, dropped his shirt on the floor, and choked as he saw what Frank was doing to himself on his bed. Hastily, he shut the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening it a crack and calling out, “I’m uh actually pretty tired I think I’m just gonna um.. crash. I'll be up in like an hour or so if you need something.” He quickly shut and locked his door before turning back to what Frank was doing on his bed.

“Jesus.” He whispered, openly staring as Frank gave him a lust filled look and continued pumping the toy in and out of himself.  
  
Frank watched Gerard through half-lidded eyes and breathed, "I wish it was you. I wish it was your cock I was fucking myself on." 

Gerard felt the blood rush straight to his dick and he groaned, palming himself through his jeans. He got harder the longer he stared at Frank.

Frank shifted positions so he was holding and riding the rubber cock with one hand and jerking himself off with the other hand. He parted his lips and closed his eyes, his breath coming in short pants. His open mouth was glossy with spit and he looked like a porn-star. Sweat made his body gleam as his stomach muscles clenched, making the sparrows tattooed on his skin appear to move. He was putting on a show for Gerard who had just unzipped his jeans and was beginning to touch himself in longer strokes, panting and holding back moans as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Frank's whines got louder as he rode the cock harder and watched Gerard touch himself. He knew he should be quieter, but he couldn't. Slutty, broken moans were falling from his mouth and he knew he couldn't stop them even if he tried. The fact that Gerard was _this_ turned on just from _watching_ him was unbelievably satisfying. He whispered dirty little things. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure if 'Gerard' was a dirty word but judging by the things it did to Gerard when he said it, Frank was almost positive it was.

Gerard found it hard to believe that this was actually happening and not just another wet dream about Frank. Frank started to get this look on his face; the one where he's so into it he looks like he’s on the verge of pain and his moans get higher and his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open. Gerard knew he should try to hush him, but there was no way the guys didn’t already know something was going on by now. He leaned back against the wall and stroked himself off, fast and rough, whining as his cock throbbed in his hand. 

Frank’s voice broke as he cried out and came, pulsing all over his hand and Gerard’s sheets.

Watching Frank come was like live action porn and Gerard let go, back arching as he came over his stomach, hand, and the floor.

Frank milked his cock until he was completely spent and sensitive before he slid the toy out of his ass and fell back in Gerard’s bed, breathing hard and sweating.

Gerard picked up his discarded shirt and wiped the cum off his hand and the floor before zipping up his jeans and climbing into his bed next to Frank. “That was an _amazing_ thing to come back to, Frankie.”

Frank smirked over at him and leaned in to kiss him. Kissing seemed so innocent compared to what had just happened. It almost made Gerard want to laugh. Instead he kissed Frank back and spoke again. He tried to sound stern but it ended up more playful. “But no more skipping practice to masturbate. If you need to get off that bad you are always welcome to use my room and maybe warn me next time.”

Frank laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't expect you to be back so quick.”

“There’s no way in hell you are gonna hear me complain about what just happened.”

“Me either.” Frank swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed his jeans and t-shirt, slipping back into them to head back to his own bunk. Gerard pulled the sheets off his bed and threw them in the dirty laundry pile in the corner. He grabbed a clean shirt and slipped it on following Frank.

They walked out of Gerard’s room and straight into three identical looks of horror.

“You guys think next time you could do whatever it is you were doing when everyone is _off_ the bus?” Ray asked disgusted.

Bob nodded and made a gagging noise.

“I _really_ didn't need to hear that.” Mikey chipped in, adding dramatic emphasis on the really.

Frank just grinned and turned to Gerard with a wink. “How would you feel about round two?” He asked over a cacophony of groans and disgusted expressions.


End file.
